Noelle's Night Training
Noelle's Night Training is a training session for Noelle to be able to control her mana. Prologue After Yami Sukehiro punishes the Black Bulls for messing around and causing a commotion at the beach, he informs them what he has learned about the Seabed Temple and tells Noelle Silva that they will use her Water Magic to get them to the temple. Noelle replies that if she fails then they would all die, so Yami tells her that the Black Bulls are the only ones that can do this mission and that until the next full moon, she will have to train to surpass her limits. Noelle's Night Training Later that night while Noelle is training, she thinks about how her lack of talent is no excuse to run from this mission and that she has to continue to develop her spell until it works. Noelle hears someone screaming and Asta jumps toward her with a crab pinching his toe. Both find out that they were both training, and Asta suggests that they train together since he can help her if she loses control of her mana again. Noelle tells Asta that she will not lose control again but he can stay if he wants. Suddenly both of them hear singing and notice that a girl is singing on the beach. As Asta and Noelle wonder who the girl is, when the girl notices that she is being watched and comments about how embarrassing it is. The girl decides to make friends with Asta and Noelle, and introduces herself as Kahono. Noelle introduces herself and Asta as dumpster, which Kahono comments how that is a unique name. Asta replies that Noelle was just making fun of him by calling him that. Noelle then asks what Kahono is doing out here, which Kahono replies that she was practicing her singing. Kahono also tells them about her dream of becoming an idol, while also explaining what an idol is. Kahono notices that Asta is fatigued and uses her magic to heal Asta, which Noelle amazed how well Kahono's accuracy is. Kahono comments about how funny they are and asks how old they are, which they all find out that they are all 15. Kahono then asks if they will be friends with her, which Asta and Noelle agree. Out of them becoming friends, Kahono tells Noelle that she suppressing her mana to much and that is the reason for losing control. Kahono also explains how one can truly concentrate after one clears their mind, which Asta agrees and says that his best swings are when he isn't thinking. Kahono then asks what Noelles best memories are and tries thinking about her family, but Noelle just thinks about how her family just insults her for being a failure. Noelle just thanks Kahono for the advise and continues training. Over the next few days, Noelle continues her training while Kahono and Asta cheer her on. On the night of the full moon, Noelle thinks about how this is her last chance which Asta tells her to stop thinking and just release her mana. Asta also says that he remembered the first time that Noelle lost control of her mana, and also reminds Kahono what told her about suppressing her mana. Noelle tries to tell Asta about the down side of her doing that, but Asta replies that he will help her out if that happened. Noelle then agrees to it and releases her mana which she knew that she would lose her control. Noelle also thinks about how she couldn't control her mana since all her members are unpleasant. Suddenly Noelle hears her name and notices that members of the Black Bulls are cheering her on. Noelle thinks about how she does have good memories with the Black Bulls and how they have acknowledge her. Noelle also thinks about how she wants to live up to their expectations and manages to gain control of her mana to complete the spell. Epilogue As the Noelle and the Black Bulls are glad that Noelle has managed to gain control of her mana. Suddenly Noelle loses control and falls but Asta manages to catch her. As the Black Bulls all start to talk to each other, Yami says that they will be on their way. As Noelle wants to tell Kahono that she had done it but can't find her. Kahono who is watching comments about how Noelle has great teammates and that she should be celebrating with them. Kahono then leave while saying that she will be waiting at the Seabed Temple. References Navigation